The Incredibleslash Drabbles
by Ms. Kinnikufan
Summary: A series of drabbles written for The Incredibleslash livejournal community. Various femmeslash and slash pairing will be found and moods rangeing from fluffy to angsty to cute.
1. Syndrome Mr Incredible

Corrupt

By Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: Pixar owns everyone.

Mr. Incredible was his first love. Buddy Pine had even sat him a valentine on the appropriate day.

He got beat up for it, but Buddy stood his ground and refused to be ashamed.

His love was pure and innocent back then, when he still believed in his heroes.

Syndrome sometimes missed his innocent love for Mr. Incredible. He missed the possibility of having his love returned. He missed the possibilities that a child believes he has period.

He's older now. Stronger now. He could make Mr. Incredible love him if he wanted too.

But he doesn't. He's still not corrupted enough.


	2. TonyDash

His Chance Now

By Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Violet got over it when Tony moved away and thus the relationship sort of fizzled out, such as many long distance relationships do.

Dash didn't do as well.

He was ashamed to admit at the time, but he had gotten quite attached to ol'' Tonyloaf.

Dash had gotten attached to his sweaty sent, his blue vest and his non threatening good looks.

Plus, Tony had always been nice to Dash, a rarity among Violet's other boyfriends.

10 years later, Tony was back in Metroville. Violet was "living" with Kari. Tony had grown even more handsome. So Dash went for it.


	3. EdnaElastiGirl

Dahling

By Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: Pixar owns them.

Many said Edna "E." Mode was an unthinking loudmouth. That was untrue. Edna carefully thought over everything before she shouted it.

Edna met Elasti-Girl it felt like an asteroid hit her in the heart. No one had done that since Marvin (first husband) and Carolyn (tragic Carolyn).

But even Edna know that there were things not must be spoken. They called it "the love that dare not speak it's name" for a reason.

Edna still called her "dahling", hell she called everyone "dahling", but she really meant when she spoke to Elasti-Girl.

But she remained silent on the thing she really wanted to say.


	4. MirageViolet

Deja Vu

By Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: Pixar owns them.

It had been 10 years since Mirage had last set eyes on Violet Parr, who now went under the super-alias "Invisibelle".

She had been become quite a lovely woman. Mirage didn't recognized her as the skinny 14 year old that kicked ass on Nomanisan.

Violet hadn't recognized her either. Then again, Mirage had been keeping a pretty low profile the past 10 years.

So, as strangers at Edna Mode's annual New Years bash, they spoke and flirted.

They were interrupted in the coat room.

"You lying cheating-!" Kari glared at Violet. Mirage got a good slap

It was deja vu.

For those of you curious about Incredible slash here's the link to the livejournal: http/ 


	5. DashSyndrome

Dreams

By Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: Pixar owns them all.

8 years after the death, Dash dreams of Syndrome. He tells no one in his family of his dreams, for they would kill his parents and gross out his sister and brother.

Dash has never dreamed of Syndrome until now. They happened just like that.

Dash dreams of Syndrome's embrace. They make him feel happy in a way they really shouldn't and his bedsheets are often wet with sweat and other...substances.

The dream sometimes haunt his waking thoughts every time he see long red hair or the sight of an airplane.

Despite this, Dash doesn't want them to stop.


	6. MacroburstStratogale

What They Wouldn't Show on A Teen Magazine

By Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: Oixar owns them.

A magazince cover catches the eyes of Quinn Southington, a.k.a. Macroburst, the sidekick to Everseer, plus Phantasmics member.

The magazine was Teen Today, an magazine that Quinn finds asinine.

But not today. Today the magazine's headline blares: Does he like her? with a manipulated photogarph of Macroburst and Stratogale looking shyly at each other.

The answer was yes, yes, yes, a million times yes.

Except the cover is wrong about one thing: Macroburst is not a he, but a she.

A dyke longing for a girl does not make the cover of Teen Today and that's what keeps Quinn quiet.


	7. ThunderheadScott

Waiting Up

By Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: Pixar owns them.

Scott looked at the clock: 3:22 am. Scott always waits for the man the public calls Thunderhead (who he calls Nick) no matter how long it is.

It was a dangerous job that Thunderhead worked. It was constantly in the air: they had made various legal arrangements so that Scott would retain custody of the kid if the worse should happen.

Scott randomly ruffled his hair. Both of them were already turning gray.

A va-rurrl of the garage door opening was heard.

"I'm home." Nick announced.

Scott finally allowed himself to fall asleep.

"Well, that's real supportive." Nick chuckled.


	8. LuciusBob

Purity

By Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer:Pixar owns these dudes.

Mr. Incredible looked pure. It was probably because of his golden blonde hair and stunning blue eyes.

Like an angel without the halo.

He was pure in other ways. He didn't know of things different from his whitebread family until he became a super.

But he still remained pure, he still believed in fairness after seeing so much unfairness, he still believed in love after seeing so much hatred.

After he had seen all the filth humanity had to offer, his soul still remain heroic.

It didn't deserve to tampered with, so Lucius never spoke of his own unpure love.


	9. ThunderheadScott, again

Waiting Up-Nick's Turn

by Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: Pixar owns them.

Scott was the one who used to wait for Thunderhead (also called Nick).

Now Nick was waiting up for Scott.

Nick was use to waiting. He had waited for a permanent home that never came while he was in foster care. He waited for the school day to end so he could escape the abuse of his teachers.

It would probably be a long wait, it probably would be years and years of waiting. At least that's what Nick hoped.

Just because his cape had snagged on a missile didn't mean Scott should be denied a long and happy life.


	10. StratogaleMacroburst

Similarities

by Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: Pixar owns them.

Macroburst and Stratogale had so much in common. It was inevitable that they would fall for each other.

Both loved the story of Peter Pan.

Both loved clear, blue sky days.

Both loved peach flavored candies.

Both loved the colorful leaves of autumn.

Both loved the scent of cinnamon.

These were the similarities society thought was cute.

Macroburst also had these things in common with Stratogale: breasts, ovaries. and menstruation.

If society had known this, they would have not been approved.

They shared banana splits.

They shared their secrets.

They shared their hearts.

That's was what really mattered to them.

Author's note: Special thanks to Katarik, whose Teen Titans drabble inspired this one.


	11. KariViolet

Smiles Returned

By Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: Pixar owns them.

11 year old Kari was lost and it was pouring

She had been so excited when her older sister had allowed her to go to the pharmacy all by herself.

Now she was lost and she was probably going to die.

A car pulled up. Out of it came the new girl, Violet.

A lift is offered, which Kari took.

When the mother asks why she was doing alone on the street, Kari goes into hysterics.

Violet smiles at her and gives her a kind word.

Three years later, Kari always has a smile for and some kindness for Violet.


	12. GazerbeamPhylange

Stare

By Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: Pixar owns them.

Gazerbeam knows not to stare at things too intently, or they will catch on fire.

Especially not at people. If it's one thing Gazerbeam has learned from having lazer vision, it's that people don't look being set on fire, even if it's an accident.

But ever since he started leading The Thrilling Three, he just can't keep his eyes off the feisty Italian who called himself "The Phylange".

So Gazerbeam stares at him intently, with predictable results.

" Gazerbeam, will you please stop stare- Fuck, I'm on fire again! Damnit!" Phylange shouted. His hatred for Gazerbeam's stares grew tenfold once again.


	13. KariMirage

Kari's Favorite Babysitting Client

by Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: Pixar owns them and would murder me if they knew what I was doing to the characters.

Out of all her clients, Kari liked Mirage Mystery the most.

It simply wasn't because she paid Kari far above her usual fee.

No what, endeared Ms. Mystery to Kari was that she always listened to Kari. In fact, Mirage was one of the few people who had never stopped Kari in mid-sentance.

Kari also genuinely likes Daniel, Ms. Mystery's son. He could already can tell apart both his primary colors and secondary colors at 7 months.

Ms. Mystery never mentioned Daniel's father, except for the fact that he was dead.

Kari isn't sadden by this. Less competition for her.


	14. ScottThunderhead

Acknowledgment

By Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: Pixar owns them.

Helen and Scott had met again by pure chance. It had been over 10 years since Helen had spoken to a Scott sadden by the death of Thunderhead (Nick).

She knew she was going to be the one to introduce him to her kids (Nick had been her friend, not Bob's).

But one thing brother her. How? How does one explain a same-sex partner to one's children?

Scott stood in the doorway, waiting for introduction. Why was she hesitating? Scott had meant so much to Nick, as much as Bob meant to her now.

"Kids this is Scott, Thunderhead's widow."


	15. BuddyMr Incredible

Good and Bad

By Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: Pixar owns them.

"Males aren't supposed to love other males. Males who love other males go to hell. So stop going on about how you want to marry Mr. Incredible when you grow up. It's wrong and sinful." Buddy is told.

Buddy knows his love for Mr. Incredible is bad, but he can't turn it off. It's as real and as important as air for him. His unrequited love keeps him going when he's picked on and being ignored by his parents. It's keeps him behaving because he doesn't want Mr. Incredible to be disappointed in him.

He figures that if he becomes Mr. Incredible's sidekick, maybe Mr. Incredible will grow to love him back.

Then his love will become good instead of bad , because when you're loved by someone who's good, you become good too, right?

If his love becomes good, he'll be good and won't go to hell.

But he's rejected. All hopes for heaven dashed, Buddy doesn't brother being good anymore.

There's no point when you're already bound for hell.


	16. Syndrome Mr Incredible, again

You Really Got A Hold On Me

By Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: Pixar owns them, Brad Bird created them.

Mr. Incredible had a hold on Buddy Pine all his life.

From when he was 5 years old to current times, Mr. Incredible was the most frequent subject of his thoughts.

When he was 5 to 11, they were innocent: fantasies of fighting amongst his side. When he was 5 to 11, they brought him fun.

When he was 12, they were far from innocent, and brought him guilt, shame and wet sheets.

He somehow thought being his sidekick would make them go away, make them clean again.

Rejection happened.

From that point on his thought became murderous and vengeful.


	17. MacroburstStratogale 3

Do You Want To Know A Secret?

by Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: Pixar owns these two lovable, obscure characters.

It was better that Stratogale not know I like her, Macroburst would secretly justified to herself.

It's not like she even knows I'm female. If I were to confess my crush on her, I would have to reveal that I'm female. Macroburst was afraid that would freak her out.

One day, after a big super team-up, Stratogale took Macroburst aside.

"Do you want to know a secret?" she asked Macroburst.

"Uh, Sure?"

"I know both your secrets. The one about your femaleness and the one about your crush." She whispered.

"You do." Un-oh.

"Ummm, I really like both of them."


	18. ThunderheadScott 4

Scott's Fourth Attempt To Quit Smoking

By Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: Pixar owns them.

October 13, 1958:

I, Scott Angierston have decided to quite smoking. This time it will be for real. I'm keeping this journal to track my process.

October 14 1958:

I NEED A CIGARETTE SO BADLY.

October 15, 1958:

I hate everything.

October 18 1958:

Nick and I went bowling. House was a mess when we got back. Baby-sitter was in fetal position. Managed to resist pack I found in underwear drawer. Told Nick to shove it when he wished me "good night".

November 16 1958:

Smoked two whole packs and cried all day. Damn it! Damn it all to hell!


	19. MacroburstStratogale 4

Missing Wendy

By Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: Pixar owns them.

In her "normal" life, she always takes time to watch the birds.

She does it because it was Wendy's (whom the world knew as Stratogale) hobby.

She rarely feeds the birds (Wendy always said that was interfering with nature), but she take note of their feathers, their songs, and the way they fly.

Flying with Wendy is what Quinn misses most out of all her super career. She misses being part of Stratogale and Macroburst-America's favorite teen couple.

Hell, she just plain misses Wendy: her peachy-pink lips, her giggle, the way her ponytail swayed in the wind.

That's her hobby.


	20. Dead! StratogaleMacroburst

Reunited

by Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: Pixar owns them.

Macroburst stood on the balcony. Damn, the view was gorgeous.

"I wish you could see this Wendy." She murmured.

A flock of colorful birds landed the rail and began to chirp cutely.

Macroburst felt a breeze on her lips.

"I have always thought of you too." Wendy said despite the fact that Quinn could not see or hear her.

Almost two hours later, Quinn could see and hear Wendy once more.

The heroines of the air were happily reunited.

The next day, a large flock of birds pooped on Syndrome and his hairdo was ruined by a very strong breeze.

Author's notes: Look! I gave them an almost happy ending!

Also Macroburst was one of the supers that defeated an omnidroid, so I figured Syndrome probably pulled the same type of trick on her (invite them back, then use the new improved Omnidroid to slaughter them) that he pulled on Bob (only he survived) so that's where the balcony scene comes from.


	21. Syndrome ?

Play Pretend

By Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: Pixar owns them.

The man touching Buddy is not really Mr. Incredible. He is a damn good imitator-tinted hair and eye, bodybuilding and voice training.

A very expensive lie that has been purchased for the night.

All the touches and affection that the man is giving Buddy are bought and paid for.

But Buddy can feel and hear them and that's good enough.

Buddy's always had to play pretend games: with his's parent's love (it wasn't there), with his grandfather's death (it was liver cirrhosis from his lifelong alcoholism), and his childish hopes (Incrediboy).

Why should things change now that's he an adult?


	22. Buddy Mr Incredible

Crumpled Up Valentine

by Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: Pixar owns them.

Buddy carefully and lovingly worked on his valentine for Mr. Incredible.

A homemade Valentine was pretty much all Buddy could afford.

He had to make three practice Valentines before he got it just right.

He used the best red construction paper he could find (pink was a girl's color).

He spent 1 hour picking the right glitter and right inscription to use.

February 14:

At the NSA HQ,supers were opening Valentines from fans.

Mr. Incredible opened up Buddy's Valentine in front of his follow (laughing) supers and was deeply embarrassed.

Buddy's Valentine became a crumpled scrap of waste paper.


	23. LuciusBob, again

Exception

by Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: Pixar owns them.

Bob was always the "exception" in Lucius's life.

His only close white friend.

He had been only kid who know of his career as a sidekick.

The only super he remained in contact with.

The only one who had been told about rubber chicken/ Mr. Henderson's cat incident.

Lucius vowed never to act on the last exception.

As a super, Lucius was brave, but he wasn't brave enough to risk Bob's friendship.

After all, there was no reason to expect that he been that "exception" in Bob's life.


	24. ApogeeElastiGirl

Faults

By Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: Pixar Owns Them

ElastiGirl has a thousand little faults (like everyone else in the world), But Apogee never makes any comments about them (unlike she does with everyone else).

There is just something special about ElastiGirl-something that makes people attracted to her.

Is it her Southern Accent? Is it her scent? Is it her relentless energy?

ElastGirl has a thousand little faults, but she has so many more good traits, a true rarity, Apogee finds herself observing.

Apogee finds herself observing ElastiGirl so much more then the other supers.

Apogee has a really big fault of her: wanting what she will never have.


	25. PsycwaveApogee

Why?

by Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: Pixar owns them.

Psycwave knows she shouldn't, but sometimes she just reads minds for her personal entertainment.

That's how she found out it was Hypershock who keyed Mr. Incredible's beloved Incredibile instead of Phylange (who was the main suspect).

It's also how she found out Apogee's secret attraction to her.

Psycwave knew Apogee was a lesbian, but she never guessed that she, would be the object of another woman's affections.

She's pretty, but not that pretty. She can't twist her limbs like ElastiGirl.

Little does she know that these questions are from her own insecurities rather then curiosity.

Why do you like me? Psycwave mentally asks herself one NSA meeting.

If she had read Apogee's mind she would have gotten the answer: because you're you.


	26. Syndrome

The Other Side of Pretend Games

by Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: Pixar owns them.

He tells Buddy every sort of lie: that's he's Mr. Incredible, that he loves him, that he always will be there for him and that he will never break his heart.

Buzz has worked as an Mr. Incredible impersonator for Roleplay Agency for almost three years and he has no delusions.

He's a whore, Buddy is a train wreck waiting to happen, and he isn't helping things by pretending to be Mr. Incredible and having sex with him.

Yet, Buzz feels a genuine compassion for Buddy, rather then a scornful pity.

He later felt regret when he attended Buddy's funeral.


End file.
